gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Day Off
Day Off is the ninth episode of Season One, in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on April 23rd 2012. It marked the first appearance of recurring character Colton Fredrickson. After their Sectionals win, Center Stage takes to the streets of New York for a well deserved break. June dreams of going to NYADA and meets two students from the original "Glee", while Charlie and Kitty's relationship reaches its turning point. Spider reunites with his son, but keeps his distance from JR creating tension between the two and Libby helps Violette escape the paparazzi, creating a new friendship between them. Meanwhile Courtney meets a rival show choir member, and the two immediately hit it off. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Spider was picked to be the male lead for Sectionals and the girls battled it out for the female spot. Juli and June expressed interest and were asked to do a duet. Libby tried out as well, making a fool of herself in front of everyone, including Mr. Evans. It was Rose who was finally given the lead female spot. Ms. Cole finally told Ms. Bloss that she was pregnant, along with the news that she was leaving. Sectionals came around. One of the other Glee Club's sang songs performed by the judges and the other Glee Club performed Michael Jackson songs. Through hardwork and training, Center Stage prevailed, winning Sectionals this year. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' Fresh from a well deserved win at Sectionals, the members of Center Stage are thrilled to finally have a day about town and take to the streets of New York. Once every month, St. Cecilia's permits its students to leave campus for some much needed rest and relaxation. “Oh mon Dieu! Everything is, how you say, breathcatching!” exclaimed Violette, her eyes beaming as a montage of striking images of the city streamed over her. “Breathtaking, dear.” whispered Rose in her ear. Violette shook her head. “What? I don't understand why anything would take your breath. It's like murder!” she answered, her eyebrows arched. “Oh, forget it.” replied Rose with a smile. Just then, the rest of Center Stage poured into the street, with Luke carrying a boombox on full blast. “'Yeah, now I'm up at Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro, but I’ll be hood forever. I’m the new Sinatra, and since I made it here, I can make it anywhere. Yeah they love me everywhere.'” he rapped, taking Rose into his arms. “'I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway brought me back to that McDonald's. Took it to my stash box, Five Sixty State street. Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries.'” rapped Billy as he slid down the handle of a flight of stairs. “'Cruising down 8th street, off white Lexus, Driving so slow but BK is from Texas. Me I’m up at BedStuy, home of that boy Biggie. Now I live on Billboard, and I brought my boys with me. Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai Tai's. Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives. J-gga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee, tell by my attitude that I most definitely from-'” rapped Charlie as he ran down the steps with the rest of the members trailing behind him. “'In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of. There's nothing you can’t do, now you’re in New York. These streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you. Let's hear it for New York,New York, New York!'” sang Courtney and Libby, leading the rest of the members. “'Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game. Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can. You should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip tho, but I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though. Welcome to the Melting Pot, corners where we selling rocks. Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop. Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back, for foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act.'” rapped Teddy. “'8 million stories out there in it naked'. 'The city is a pity half o' y’all won’t make it. Me, I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made". If Jesus payin' LeBron, I’m payin' Dwayne Wade. 3 dice Cee-Lo, 3 card Marley, Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade, long live the kingdom, I’m from the empire state that's-'” rapped Spider, flipping his dreads back. “'In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of. There's nothing you can’t do, now you’re in New York. These streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you. Let's hear it for New York,New York, New York!'” sang Courtney and Libby again, leading everyone else. “'Lights is blinding, girls need blinders so they can step out of bounds quick. The side lines is lined with casualties, who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse, don’t bite the apple Eve. Caught up in the in crowd, now your in-style, end in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out. The city of sin is a pity on a whim, good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them.'” rapped Luke, slapping Rose's ass and winking at her. “'Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out. Everybody ride her, just like a bus route. Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends. Came here for school, graduated to the high life. Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight. Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion.The city never sleeps better slip you an Ambien.'” continued Billy who was now bobbing his head up and down to the beat. “'In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of. There's nothing you can’t do, now you’re in New York. These streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you. Let's hear it for New York,New York, New York!'” sang Courtney and Libby, leading the rest of the members. “'Hey, yeaaaaaaaaaaah!'” sang June. “'One hand in the air for the big city, street lights, big dreams all looking pretty. No place in the world that could compare. Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaah come on, come, yeah!'” sang Juli backed up by Center Stage. “'In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of. There's nothing you can’t do, now you’re in New York. These streets will make you feel brand new, big lights will inspire you. Let's hear it for New York,New York, New York!'” sang Courtney and Libby again while everyone sang along with them. They all burst into laughter as random bystanders looked on in amusement. Everyone then parted ways, going forth with their respective friends. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ One such group was comprised of June, Spider and JR. The trio had decided to go for a stroll to kill time before Spider would meet his Aunt, along with his son. As the three walked around, JR and Spider hand-in-hand, June came to an abrupt halt. She gasped and held her hands to her heart. “Leaping Lizards! There it is guys, NYADA!” she exclaimed, her eyes glistening in the sunlight. JR scratched his head. “NYA-what now?” he asked, a bit confused. June grinned from ear to ear. “The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts! It's the number one school in the United States, boasting of it's credentials in Musical Theatre! Only twenty hopefuls are given a shot each year, and someday I dream of being one of them!” she said, hugging the two boys in her excitement. They were then approached by two students. “Why, hello! Are you three applying for NYADA this year?” asked the girl. June shook her head. “Oh, no! We're only sophomores, but I do plan on going here for College!” she answered happily. “Dear me. It's a red-headed you.” whispered the boy to the girl. The girl smiled. “Excuse our rudeness. I'm Rachel Berry, and this is -” she said. “Kurt Hummel.” he added, cutting her off and extending his hand to June's. Kurt then glanced at JR and Spider and shifted his hand to the two of them with a smile, his other hand fixing his hair. “I'm June. Junette Harris. This is Spider and this is JR.” said June, introducing her companions. “Wait, I recognize you from Nationals last year! You're from New Directions, aren't you? What are you doing in New York?” she added. “We're NYADA freshmen.” smiled Kurt, still stealing glances at JR. By this time, Spider and JR's thoughts were slowly drifting away as June conversed with the two. “Two Ohio hopefuls and both from the same school! It must be great having a friend with you along for the ride.” said June with a sigh. Rachel and Kurt looked and each other and grinned. “Well, let's just say our road to NYC wasn't exactly easy.” giggled Rachel. “We really wouldn't have stepped up our game if it wasn't for that darned Gerber Baby.” added Kurt, chuckling. “That, and the fact that I choked during my audition.” laughed Rachel. “But it all turned out for the better, didn't it? I can't imagine not getting into NYADA! I'm like Tinkerbell, you guys! I need applause to live!” exclaimed an ecstatic June. “Now where have I heard that before?” whispered Kurt to Rachel. Rachel nudged him with her elbow and flashed a cheeky grin. “Any advice you can give to an aspiring star?” said June with a smile. Rachel took her by the hands. “Just keep singing.” said Rachel, smiling back. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Charlie on the other hand, had wandered off to see Ms. Cole. He had received her note and arranged for the two of them to meet in the hopes of convincing her to stay. He soon arrived in a hole-in-the-wall coffee shop on a little known street. Ms. Cole sat at a table hidden from most of the crowd. She waved, motioning for Charlie to come join her. “Hey.” he said as he approached to kiss her on the cheek. She shrugged and moved away from him. “Sit.” said Ms. Cole. Charlie sighed, taking a seat across her. The two spent minutes just staring at each other, both having no words to say. “So, is there anything you want to talk about?” asked Charlie, finally coming up with the nerve to speak. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” murmured Kitty. “I just want to look at you and remember this moment.” she added with a sigh. They spent the next few minutes sitting quietly again. Charlie then took her hand in his. “I just don't get why you need to go.” he said, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Ms. Cole shook her head. “It's just not the right time, Charlie. For you, for me...for us.” she answered, trying to smile to mask her grief. “It'll never be the right time if we don't want it to be.” whispered Charlie. Ms. Cole shrugged. “This love thing really hurts, doesn't it?” said Charlie, wiping off a few tears that were trickling down his cheek. “Everyone says that love hurts, Charlie, but it's far from true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love, but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again.” answered Ms. Cole, squeezing Charlie's hand tightly. “So why can't you just love me?” replied Charlie. “I do, Charlie, I do. I always will.” she said with a smile. “But like you said, now's not the right time.” he shrugged. “Charlie, you're young. You have a bright future ahead of you! You don't need me or anyone else dragging you down. There are lots of other girls out there, younger and much more deserving of your love.” she said as she stood. She then kissed him on his forehead. “Goodbye.” said Ms. Cole as she walked off, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “'I am going away for a while, but I'll be back Don't try and follow me, 'cause I'll return as soon as possible. See I'm tryin' to find my place, but it might not be here where I feel safe we all learn to make mistakes...'” sang Kitty as she walked out the door. “'And run from them, from them, with no direction. We'll run from them, from them, with no conviction.'” she added, turning her back on more time to glance at Charlie before finally leaving. “'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts traveling endlessly. Don't need no roads, in fact they follow me, and we just go in circles. Now I'm told that this is life. Pain is just a simple compromise, so we can get what we want out of it.” she continued, slowly walking away from the coffee shop. “'Will someone care to classify our broken hearts and twisted minds, so I can find someone to rely on?'” sang Charlie, peering through the window of the cafe and looking on as Kitty walked away. “'And run to them, to them, full speed ahead. Oh you are not useless, we are just...'” he added, closing his eyes as he let the tears stream down his face. “'Misguided ghosts, traveling endlessly. The ones we trusted the most, pushed us far away. And there's no one road. We should not be the same. I'm just a ghost. And still they echo me, they echo me in circles.'” finished the two in unison, Kitty walking away with a heavy heart and Charlie crying as he stared out the window. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Back along NYADA as Rachel and Kurt bid them farewell, Spider heard a familiar yelp of excitement. “PAPA CAAAAAAAAAAAAT!” screamed the voice. Spider's son Antoine, who he fondly called Ant, leaped into his father's arms as Spider smiled with glee. His aunt stood a few meters from them with a smile on her face. She signaled to them that she'd leave for a bit to enjoy each others company and then left. “Hey, Baby Cat! I missed you so much!” said an ecstatic Spider. “Wait! Wait! There are a few people I want you to meet.” he added, setting Ant on the ground and walking him towards June and JR. Ant put his left thumb in his mouth and carried a ratty old stuffed bear in his other arm. “This is my friend, June.” said Spider. Ant glanced at Spider then looked back at June. “Well aren't you the cutest thing!” said June with much delight, pinching Ant's cheek. “I like hew. She wooks wike The Wittuw Muwmaid.” whispered the little boy to his father. Spider smiled and took his son to JR. “And this is...” he said with a pause. “This is my...” he paused again. JR smirked. “This is my...friend, JR.” said Spider, his smile dropping. Ant nodded then clung to Spider's leg. “Alright, alright. I'll carry you again, Baby Cat.” he said as he walked off with his son. June nudged JR. “Cute, isn't it?” she giggled. “Quaint.” answered JR sarcastically. They all spent the rest of the time they had together, playing games and such with the child. JR had noticed the distance Spider was trying to keep from him and started to feel uneasy. That added fondness of his boyfriend's son to June didn't make things easier on him either. “You're a natural.” whispered JR to June. “It's my inner Disney Princess.” giggled June. As Spider bid his son farewell at the end of their time with him, the boy came running towards June. “Hewe! I want you to hawve it!” said Ant as he handed his bear to June. “Awwww! What is it?” she answered, taking it in her hands. The boy looked at Spider and smiled. “It's my Booboo Beaw. I wuv it, and I wuv you, so you can hawve it!” exclaimed the little boy. “I'll take care of him and guard him with my life. Mermaid's honor.” smiled June, kissing the boy on the cheek. JR's uneasiness grew. “Weally?! Thank you Mama Cat!” exclaimed Ant, hugging June tightly. “Mama Cat...” whispered JR. Spider just smiled. “Alright, that's enough Baby Cat! Time to go, okay?” said Spider, scooping his son up into his arms. “Say bye to JR!” he added. JR moved towards them. “Bye, Baby Cat!” he said, reaching in for a hug. Ant quickly waved and turned his back on JR. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, Juli and Courtney made their ways to Saks Fifth Avenue for some much needed shopping. The two girls had become quite the friends after their little stint against homosexuality, Juli being one of the only people who truly stuck around Courtney after the incident with Violette. “Goodness, look at these new designer handbags!” exclaimed Juli. Courtney rolled her eyes. “I never really cared for handbags.” she said in a lilting tone. “And why is that?” asked Juli. “My hands are very important. I need them free for when I want to slap someone.” laughed Courtney. “Oh, you!” giggled Juli. She then glanced around. “Is it just me or did Libby just totally stop hanging out with us?” said Juli, giving Courtney a look. “You know that little tramp. Always looking to cling to whoever is on top.” mumbled Courtney. “And now it's that French Baguette, so whatever.” she added with a smirk. Juli raised an eyebrow and began to sing. “'Hey look out for that moving van driving down our streets. You better lock up your man before he meets, the new girl in town...'” she sang, with a sheepish grin. “'Who just came on the scene.'” added Courtney, her eyebrow raised. “'The new girl in town...'” sang Juli again, posing and mimicking Violette. “'Can't be more than sixteen.'” sang Courtney, putting her thumb in her mouth and pretending to suck on it. “'And she's got a way of makin' a boy act like a clown. Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo! We don't know what to do 'bout the next girl in town!'” they both sang, dancing around the bag section of Saks Fifth Avenue. “'The new girl in town...'” sang Juli. “'Seems to dance on air.'” added Courtney as she put on some shoes she wanted to try on and spun around. “'The new girl in town...'” continued Juli. “'She's got the coolest hair!'” exclaimed Courtney, tying her hair in the way Vi always does. “'You better tell the homecoming queen, to hold on to her crown. Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo! Or she's gonna lose it to, the new girl in town!'” they sang as they pranced about. “'She's hip, so cool!'” sang Juli as she put on a huge pair of sunglasses. “'I'm gonna get her after school!'” sang Courtney with a grin as she made a punching motion. “'And yet we'd like to be like her, 'cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer!'” they both sang as they did more poses meant to mimic Violette. They then burst out of dressing rooms right beside each other, now dressed like Vi. The scene alternates with Libby who is slowly following a mesmerized Violette, walking around New York with Rose. “'The new girl in town...'” sang Libby. “'Has my guy on a string.'” sang Juli and Courtney. “'The new girl in town...'” sang Libby again. “'Hey look she's wearing his ring!'” sang Juli and Courtney in unison, now sporting huge rings in their fingers and pretending to gasp at the sight of them. “'I can't stop crying and so in my own tears I'm gonna drown. Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo! 'Cause he wants to rendezvous with the new girl. We kinda sad and blue, yes it's true girl.'” they added. “'We'd like to say-'” sang Courtney, Juli covering her mouth before she could finish. “'To the new girl in town!'” added Juli. “'The new girl in town! Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo! From out of the blue girl.'” sang Libby, still following Vi and Rose. “'This town's in a stew girl!'” sang Courtney. “'What a hullabaloo girl!'” sang Libby. “'She ain't just passing through girl!'” sang Juli. “She's sticking like glue girl! Wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo!” they all sang in unison. “'Hey look out for that moving van. Look out, look out, look out, look out!'” sang Juli and Courtney. Juli then made a crashing sound as Courntey faked a worried look. “'She was...the new girl in town...'” they both finished, a sly look on Courtney's face. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As Rose took Vi on a tour of New York and it's eats, Libby continued to quietly follow. “Oh my! These hotdogs are also AMAZEBALLS!” yelled Vi. Rose just laughed. “Vi, you have some mustard on your chin.” she said. Violette wiped it off with her finger and ate it. Lights began to flash, as a swarm of photographers swarmed around them. “Jesus Christ!” screamed Rose, shielding her eyes. The group of photographers gathered, taking more shots of the French Prime Minister's daughter who was enjoying her first hotdog. “Oh no, it's the paparazzi!” said a worried Vi. Just then, Libby swooped in, taking Violette by the hand. “Hurry! Come with me!” she said, as she shoved some photographers away leaving a confused Rose amidst the crazed cameramen. After a few twists and turns, and some wall climbing which seemed to be on the verge of Parkour, the two reached a secluded alley. Vi sighed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Libby.” said Vi, huffing and puffing from all the running. Libby leaned in for a hug. “Don't mention it, Vi. What are friends for?” she answered with a smile. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ As the day drew to a close and majority of the students returned to St. Cecilia's, Juli and Courtney were drawn elsewhere. They had passed by what seemed to be the latest new hotspot in the area as young people gathered and listened on. The two girls decided to tickle their curiosities and enter the tiny bar. On stage stood a tall, broad shouldered boy stood confidently as he clutched the mic, his sandy blonde hair flitting about. “'Hey little girl with the cash to burn, I'm sellin' something you won't return. Hey little girl take me off the shelf, 'cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself. Once you've browsed through the whole selection, shake your hips in my direction.'” he sang, swiveling his hips. “'A prettier package you never did see, take me home then unwrap me. Shop around little darlin' I've got to be, the ladies' choice, ladies' choice.'” he continued, Courtney catching his eye. Courtney slowly approached the stage, leaving Juli near the entrance of the bar. “'Hey little girl lookin' for a sale, test drive this American male. It's gonna take cash to fill my tank, so let's crack open your piggy bank. Hey little girl going window shopping, I got something traffic stopping.'” he sang, shaking his hips and staring directly at Courtney. The girls in the crowd all swooned. “'Hey, little girl on a spending spree, I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree, I'm the ladies' choice, ladies' choice.'” he sang, winking at Coutney. “'Ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh, Wow! Hey, little girl on a spending spree, I don't come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree.'” he sang again. “'Hey little girl, listen to my plea, I come with a lifetime guarantee. And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three! It's the ladies' choice! I'm the ladies' choice! The ladies' choice! I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice, I'm the ladies' choice!'” he finished, all hot and sweaty as he knelt on the floor. Moments after his performance, Courtney sat by the bar with her fake ID as she ordered a Lychee Martini. “Is this seat taken?” said a boy's voice. She turned, revealing the boy who was singing earlier on stage. “Not at all.” replied Courtney with a smile. The boy took a seat beside her and extended his hand for a shake. “Colton. Colton Fredrickson. I go to Pendleton Academy.” he said with a smile. “I'm-” answered Courtney, getting cut-off by Colton. “The girl I've been waiting for all my life.” he added. THE END 'Characters' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Waverly Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast' Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) Colton Fredrickson (QFabrayGleek4eva) 'Guest Starring' Rachel Berry (Lea Michele) Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer) 'Songs' *'Empire State of Mind' by Alicia Keys feat. Jay-Z. Sung by Center Stage. *'Misguided Ghosts' by Paramaore. Sung by Kitty & Charlie. *'The New Girl In Town' from Hairspray. Sung by Juli, Courtney & Libby. *'Ladies' Choice' from Hairspray. Sung by Colton.